


Marauders

by JR_Alexander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kara is a soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JR_Alexander/pseuds/JR_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Krypton, Kara finds solace on earth in Rugby and eventually the Army, where she can finally be the Soldier she was born to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely stuck on 525. The shower scene is kicking my ass. I don't know how to write it guys.  
> So in an effort to unblock myself I wrote this.

Marauder

From the moment Kara turns 7 she begins training to be a Kryptonian warrior. For 6 years, day in and day out she trains. Then her world turns upside down. She is put into a pod with one last order. “Protect him, Kara. On your honor, Kara Zor-El, protect him.” She is a soldier and she has her marching orders. 

24 years floating in the Phantom Zone she learns about Earth. She learns of its geography and topography. She learns of it’s atmosphere and climate. She learns its people and their languages. She learns of its past and present military forces. She learns of Earth from a tactical military point of view.

When she arrives and finds that her baby cousin is no longer a baby and no longer in need of her help, she is at a loss. Her last order, _the_ last order issued by her people and she has failed. She is lost on a new planet with no mission, no purpose. 

She is introduced to the Danvers and while they are a good, kind family, she still feels out of place. Alex, the human designated to be her sibling, lets a comment slip about the Midvale Marauders rugby team and Kara is hooked. She experiences her first Earth sporting event. She absorbs book after book, ancient hologram after ancient hologram, and digital article after digital article. She spends days in her and Alex’s room devouring all information.

When she brings up the topic of playing for the high school junior varsity team the coming year, the dinner table goes quiet. No one knows quite what to say. She turns to look at Jeremiah, the man that reminds her so much of her own father, and in that respect the person she turns to for her orders. He hesitates. It is an understandable hesitation. She waits.

He agrees on one condition; she begin training the next day to be able to control her powers. It would not do for a small 14-year-old girl to break the bones of another player with a simple hit. 

Jeremiah and Kara hit the ground running and with the help of lead lined glasses and eventually lead lined sports goggles, they are able to get her powers under control. Toward the end of the summer Alex joins them in their practices and gives Kara a run for her money. The sisters practice through the fall and winter. Both girls hit a growth spurt and train even harder to accommodate the longer limbs. 

The spring rolls around in a flurry of sun, rain, and flowers. Alex makes the Varsity Soccer team as a sophomore, and Kara is one of the few freshmen to make the starting varsity rugby team. She keeps her powers in check, always, never once does she let them slip. She becomes Midvale’s very own Wonder Girl. She becomes the leading scorer for the team and helps them win a district title that year.

The next year she is a walk on member and is nominated to be the week’s captain more often than not. She gives pointers to her team members and on Saturdays in Midvale the town is treated to the determined voice of Kara and the Marauders calling cadence on their team runs. The JV team soon follows suit. That year she leads them to a regional title. Though she is proud of her team she will not be satisfied until the Marauders claim the State Title. 

So she pushes herself. She trains harder and longer. She will win this title and she will do it honorably. She will do it as human as possible. Her face and that of the entire team finds a home in the Midvale Ledger every Monday in preparation for Friday’s match. And for the entire regular season, their faces grace the paper on Saturday mornings in victory. She hangs all of the clippings the Marauders Rugby and Soccer team victories on her wall.

Districts come and go and they remain unconquered. They may be bruised, and sore, but they remain undefeated. They have a three day rest period between districts and regionals and her team almost cries in relief. They sit in tubs of ice, they wrap sore joints, and some even splurge and go down to the mall to get a massage. Kara does not stop. She slows down but does not stop. She runs around the town; she sprints the length of the field. Simply put, she remains resolute in her mission. 

The regional title game is just as challenging as the year before but they win. They win by a landslide. Her team goes out to celebrate. Two members take the bench for the state title. She inwardly curses then in Kryptonian and outwardly curses them in English. How they could be so stupid as to get drunk. The town sheriff may have let the underage drinking slide, but her coach does not. 

The state title is grueling. She is tempted to use her powers. Just to make her move a little faster, make her a little more agile, give her that extra edge. She shakes the thoughts out of her head almost as soon as they arrive. Her parents have instilled a sense of honor that runs deep; deeper than most humans can understand. She will not cheat. 

The clock continues to tick. The seconds pass. Times slows down. She can feel the breeze hitting her, sending little icicles down her skin as it hits the sweat coating her body. 

She can smell the grass and mud; she can smell her own sweat. She can taste her own blood. She frowns at the memory of taking an elbow to the mouth. Although the impact did not exactly hurt her, her teeth broke through the mouth guard like paper and cut into her cheeks. She hears the crowd cheering. If she focuses enough she can hear Alex cheering her name.

She can hear her feet pound against the ground. Step after step. The spins around another player and jumps over a fallen one. She runs and she runs. The line is _right_ there. She can almost taste the victory. Just ten more steps. 9…6…3…and she feels a body slam into her side. Even with her strength, her ribs protest and the jostle. She stumbles. She extends her arm as far as it can go. Her shoulder protests at the strain. Her body hits the ground; the ball is just over the line. The crowd goes wild. For the first time in 10myears the Marauders claim the State Title. Kara Danvers is named most valuable player. The school and local newspaper ask for a quote from the MVP. She simply says she looks forward to claiming the title next year as a senior. She lets her teammates carry her on their shoulders. If she uses her powers to slightly float above them, so be it. She is on top of the world.

Jeremiah works his way through the crowd. He has not missed a game in her three seasons. He hugs her as tight as humanly possible and she relishes in the strength and comfort. “I’m so proud of you.” Alex follows up with a hug and “Proud of you baby sis.” No, she is not on top of the world, she is on top of the universe. Eliza is waiting on the sidelines with her gym bag and a towel. Kara has learned that Eliza is not the most outwardly affectionate woman but she shows her affection in subtle ways. Like taking the weight of a smelly gym bag and handing her towel so she can wipe her face clean of the grime. Or making extra pancakes after her games for the family’s weekly breakfast for dinner nights. 

Before she reaches the sidelines where Eliza is waiting with her bag and towel, she is approached by a man in uniform. She immediately recognizes that he is a military man. He is a Captain in the American Army and he offers her a full scholarship to West Point should she maintain her grades through the next year.

The next year comes faster than expected. She feels a little lost. Alex has left to go to Stanford, and while it is not that far away, it is far away enough that she does not see her sister but once every few weeks. Her bedroom feels empty, her bed feels empty. But she is a soldier at heart and she remains stoic. She throws herself into her studies and into her rugby. She begins getting letters in the mail from colleges and words like scholarships, full ride, and number one get thrown around. She remains steadfast in her decision to go to West Point. 

Her final season at Midvale High School begins and again the town rallies around her and her team. They work their way through the regular and post season. Once again she is stepping onto the field at the university the next city over. This game is even better and more challenging than the last. Each score is answered in return. The crowd rises to their feet once again as the clock continues to tick into its final moments. The Marauders have the lead. They need only stop the other team. Kara smiles as she gets a glance at the stands and sees Alex cheering again. She remembers Alex surprising her in the parking lot. 

She runs and runs. Then she dives forward. Her arms wrap around a solid body and they both go down. The crowd is silent. The clock ticks its final second. The ball does not reach the line. The stadium explodes in a whirlwind of cheers and fireworks. Midvale takes the Title once again. She rises above the crowd on her teammates shoulders and raises the trophy high above her head. She gives the game ball to Jeremiah as a thank you for his continued support. Classes end and the summer begins.

Before she knows it she is on her way to New York to attend West Point. She finally feels at peace. She is doing what she was born to do. She has no problem following orders, in fact she relishes in it. She continues to play rugby for the school and she cannot be happier. She studies and practices. She trains and has games. She rises toward the top of her class. For the first year, she is first in terms of physical fitness on the female side. If she has higher scores than some males, well it puts a brighter smile on her face. Her smile falters in her second year when she checks the list only to find that she is no longer in first place. She spends a week trying to find the woman that knocked her from her spot at the top. 

She finds her on the obstacle course one night at the start point. She races over next to her and nods in acknowledgment. “Race you?”

The two women work their way through the course. They run, climb, and crawl through every obstacle. The last 100-meter sprint is exhilarating. They cross the line at the same time. Each woman will swear that they beat the other. 

“Danvers. Kara Danvers.” 

“I know.” Kara smiles, so does the other woman.

“Lucy Lane.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lucy winks and turns to walk back to her dorm.

“Lane!” she calls after her. The woman turns around.

“Have dinner with me?” It is the first time since just before her freshman year of high school that Kara does not feel 100 percent confident

“Sure. When you beat my scores.” Both women smile at each other. 

So Kara trains and trains. She pushes herself, and when the next list comes out she gets ready for a date with Lucy Lane. 


	2. The Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a quite a few people ask for a second chapter, so hear it is.  
> I am fully aware that Special Forces is an MOS (Military Occupational Specialty) that is open only to males. I also don't know how the classes work at West Point so bear with me on those. I just took a few examples from my ROTC days.  
> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> A million thanks to the Amazingly Awesome Lynn, who helped me and continued to push me until I got this done. This one's for you. ;)

It becomes a thing between them, the constant game of leapfrog for the number one spot. It becomes tradition. Date night every time they overtake each other. They almost reconsider when Kara remains at the top for almost a month. But Lucy is nothing if not competitive.

And if Kara just so happens to slow down a second or two in her run time, well she really wanted to take Lucy to the new sushi place.

Once the rugby season begins they see less of each other. Lucy attends the games of course, but there is something to be said about being able to wrap your arms around a person than just watching them from the bleachers, more often than not, in the nosebleeds. So Lucy just sits and watches on seat's edge as her girlfriend takes yet another hit. 

Kara shakes off the hit and goes back into the fray. The stadium is divided almost completely in half. Black uniforms on one side, white on the other. The Army V. Navy game is under way. 

They treat the game as if it were war, and for the players, it is. Yard by yard the Army advances. Yard by yard the Navy pushes back, soon gaining possession after winning a ruck. The teams are deadlocked.

The Navy loses the ball in a knock-on and is then cradled in Army hands all the way down to the try line. The first score of the game is made by the Army’s flyhalf.

The game is brutal and by the end, both teams are bloodied and bruised. One of Navy players is forcefully taken off the field after a high stiff arm breaks her nose.

Kara currently favors her right side after getting hit on her left multiple times. Her shoulder greatly protests from her constant tackling. She knows that she should switch sides to relieve her aching limb but never does.

The Army loses its first game of the season. Even Kara can't carry the entire team. She sighs with the knowledge of more practices in their immediate future.

She glances up at the stands and makes out Lucy's face. Her day brightens just a little bit. Even her sopping mouth guard does not faze her.

She snaps to attention when her coach speaks. They're running stadiums as soon as the crowd clears. She heads for her bag to shoot off a quick text.

_Rain check on the post-game pancakes. Sorry, Luce._

She doesn't dare look up at the stands in fear of seeing disappointment painted on such a lovely face. The crowd clears and the team runs. Up, around to the next set of steps, down. And repeat. They run until half the team pukes. Kara feels nauseous. She doesn't know if it's from the sight and smell or if she's actually getting sick.

She makes a mental note to call Jeremiah.

The next morning is mercifully devoid of PT and she sleeps in an extra hour.

She makes it a priority to sit next to the windows in all of her classes. By the end of the day, she feels better.

She catches up with Lucy for their land navigation course. 

"Lane."

"Danvers."

To anyone else, they are bitter rivals. Everyone sees them as the two cadets hell-bent on fighting for the top. They're right. They just don't know about the fighting for being on top in the bedroom as well.

The instructor gives them 5 points to find and photograph. The fastest team is exempt from the next exam.

"Lane, Danvers. Harrison, Jones. Jackson, Talbot..."

And so the list goes until the entire class is divided up. They are told to take 500 paces in any direction. Their radios crack to life and the points are relayed.

"Divide and conquer, Luce?"

"Yeah, Kara. Divide and conquer. Meet back at tent."

That's how Kara learns of Lucy's fear of snakes. 

"Danvers. There's a snake here." Kara can hear the tremble in her voice.

"Give me your 8-digit grid coordinate."

"I c-can't." 

"Focus, Lane. You know how to do this."

The radio goes silent for a beat. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. 

"I can give you six. 115713"

"On my way." Kara makes her way through the woods. She jumps over logs and stumps, and she even manages to jump the length of a creek in one bound. 

She listens for that oh-so familiar heartbeat. Finally, she catches a glimpse of her girlfriend inching backwards and subsequently tripping over thick tree roots.

They make eye contact. Kara is too far away, Lucy thinks. 

The snake rears up, posed to strike. Lucy closes her eyes but the bite never comes. She opens her eyes to see the snake cut in half and her girlfriend’s eyes glowing before fading back to blue.

"Kara? What was that?"

Kara presses a finger to her lips and points to her ear. Lucy gets the message.

They finish and come back to the starting point in second. Jackson and Talbot gloat.

Both Kara and Lucy roll their eyes. Conduct unbecoming. It isn't a punishable offense though they both think it should be. There's a such thing as winning with grace.

"What took you so long, Danvers? Did you guys stop to change your tampon?" Jackson sneers.

"‘Course not, Jackson. Lane probably had to stop and paint her nails." Talbot smacks his partner's arm as if his conclusion were obvious. 

Neither "man" sees Kara move until she's got their uniform tops bunched in her hands. Her teeth are bared like a wild animal. The look in her eyes is dangerous.

She faintly feels the weight of a soft hand land on her shoulder.

"Come on, they aren't worth you getting in trouble. They're just pissed that our scores are better than theirs." 

Kara relaxes slightly but leans further into Talbot's face.

"I'll see you at rugby practice, Talbot. You won't gain a single yard if I have anything to say about it." She shoves him away just in time to see the instructor come through the tree line.

"Is there a problem here, Danvers?"

"No problem, sir. I was just congratulating Talbot and Jackson on beating us back."

The instructor raises a brow but says nothing.

For the first time since her first state title, Kara is tempted to use her powers on the rugby field. She wants to see the man bleed for what he said about Lucy, like she's some fragile little thing that belongs on a mantle. She doesn't wait more than a second after Talbot gets the ball to go for him. She dives into his side with all of the weight possible without breaking him in half. He groans on the ground. 

She extends her hand to help him up but he swats it away. 

If she can't break his bones, she'll settle for shattering his ego. By the end of practice, he doesn't dare look her in the eye. She makes a point of staring at the back of his head as he walks away. He walks faster. She smiles.

Another week passes and spring break is finally underway. It's been 6 months since their first date. Kara decides to forego their tradition and simply take Lucy out for dinner. She settles for the restaurant in the airport.

"Lucy." She reaches for her hands across the table. She doesn't have to worry about being careful with public displays of affection now. They're no longer in New York. They're not even on the East Coast.

Lucy decided to join Kara on her visit home. She quite enjoys Midvale and all the sunshine it offers. If Lucy's being honest with herself, she enjoys the sun because Kara always seems to glow with happiness and strength when she's bathed in sunlight.

"You're going to meet my parents and my sister tomorrow. And there's something I need to tell you first."

"Is this about the snake?"

Kara swallows. "Yes. This is about the snake."

"You looked just like Clark then. Even if you do have blonde hair."

"I-what? Clark?"

Lucy smiles at the look of adorable confusion. "He's my brother-in-law, Kara. I know what his 'side job' is."

Kara tenses. "You knew this entire time? I knew he married your sister but I thought he kept you in the dark." It all comes out in one rushed breath.

"Well he tried. I caught him floating in the air while cleaning the ceiling fans before my parents arrived for their visit. As for you, I had my suspicions. You confirmed them when you barbequed the snake."

"And you're okay with it?" Kara is still apprehensive.

"Of course. I was actually quite excited when I realized I'm better than a Kryptonian."

Kara sags in relief. "Wait, you know I don't actually use my powers right? I haven't used them except with the snake. I never ever use them for our PT tests and I’ve never used them while playing rugby."

"I know, Kara. You're the most honorable person I know." Lucy slides over in their booth and wraps her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "You adamantly stuck to your four date rule." Lucy continues. "I thought we'd never have our fourth date. You topped the list for almost a month." Lucy pouts and Kara chuckles.

"I may have intentionally slowed down so you'd beat me. I really wanted that date. You didn't make it easy to resist you. I didn't think PT shorts could be that tight." 

The pair chuckle and continue their dinner.

The next day comes faster than Kara expects and she would bounce her leg repeatedly if she weren't driving. The drive from the airport hotel to the Danvers’ residence passes in the blink of an eye. If Kara were walking, that would probably be the case.

"Calm down, babe." Lucy squeezes Kara's thigh.

Kara glances over quickly before turning her eyes back to the road.

They stop at a stop sign and watch a group of teenagers jog up the hill and cross the street. Kara smiles and rolls down the window.

"Pick it up, Marauders!"

Twenty heads turn to the side. The leader smiles. "You heard the Captain, pick it up!" They sprint down the street.

Kara smiles and continues on. She catches snippets of "That's the Captain?"

"So hot."

"She's perfect."

"Who's the other chick?"

She laughs to herself.

"I'm guessing that was the rugby team?" Lucy smiles along with Kara. Her girlfriend's smile is more contagious than a yawn.

"Yeah. The leader was a freshman when I graduated. She made the A-Side as a freshman just like me. I like to give them hell when I'm back here." She makes the turn down Sparta Lane toward her house.

"They still call you Captain. Why?"

"Every week, the team goes to the coach and elects the captain for the week's game. I was elected once or twice freshman year and a few more my sophomore year. I didn't really hit my stride until junior year. It was in that year and my entire senior year that I was the unanimous choice for captain. The name stuck. A few more years and I'll actually be a captain again."

"Yeah, you will. Have you decided on your MOS?"

Kara pulls into the winding driveway. Her answer dies on her lips when Alex bursts out of the house at a full sprint toward the car. 

"Hold that thought, baby." She gets out of the car and engulfs her sister in a tight hug. She lifts them a few feet off the ground. "Lex! I haven't seen you since Christmas. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

A loud cough behind them makes them turn. They're met with the hard stares of both Jeremiah and Eliza. They look pointedly at the space between their feet and the ground. 

Kara blushes and lowers her sister to the ground. "Don't worry guys she knows."

"You told her?"

"You exposed yourself?"

"Little sis, what the hell?!"

Kara shrinks back slightly. Lucy comes up and runs her hand soothingly up and down her back.

"I had my suspicions at first. It wasn't until she actually used her powers to save me from a snake that I knew for sure." She holds Kara’s hand. "I'm Lucy Lane, and Clark Kent is my brother-in-law."

A spark of understanding and recognition flashes through three sets of eyes and the tension around the moment dissolves. Kara is able to stand a little straighter again. 

"Jeremiah Danvers."

"A pleasure, Mr. Danvers."

Kara smiles at the formal tone. A fine soldier indeed.

"You say Mr. Danvers and I look over my shoulder for my father. Please, we're all first name people around here."

"Alright. Forgive me if I forget. It's habit for me."

The woman next to him laughs.

"Kara was very much the same way when she first came to live with us. It took us months to break the habit. I'm Eliza." Lucy nods and looks over to smile at her girlfriend. She's standing practically at attention, probably to compensate for the pink tint of her ears. She turns back to Eliza. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. D--Eliza."

"Well, Wonder Girl here, opened up like a flood gate when she saw her first rugby match. We couldn't get her to keep quiet about it. I'm Alex, her sister, and you, Lucy Lane, are coming with me." 

"Alex, don't you dare." Kara puts a warning tone into her voice but she can't really bring herself to be mad.

"It's my job, little sis." And like that, the two brunettes disappear into the house, going upstairs.

Kara turns her head toward the staircase.

"You know the rules, Kara. No eavesdropping or using x-ray vision to spy on people." Jeremiah's tone is a perfect combination of scolding and amusement.

She hangs her head. "Yes, sir."

"Come on, kiddo, tell us all about school and what's happened since Christmas." He throws his arm over her shoulder and leads her inside. Eliza grabs the bags out of the car and sets them at the foot of the stairs.

The house is filled with laughter by the time dinner time rolls around. Kara's stomach grumbles loudly.

"I see that hasn't changed."

"Alleexxx."

"I guess that's our cue to go. Come on, we're going to Ronnie's." By the time Jeremiah has finished his sentence, Kara is standing by the door holding the car keys, Lucy and Eliza's purse, and Alex's wallet. Everyone laughs.

Dinner is full of stories of Kara's first days in high school and of Lucy's days of pranking her sister.

Lucy's eyes widen as Kara puts in her order. 

"Where does it all go?" she asks incredulously. She's seen Kara eat an impressive amount of food before but this is almost outrageous.

"She burns it off playing rugby."

Lucy and Kara crane their heads to look back at the newcomer.

"Coach Owens!" Kara all but flies out of her chair to stand in front of the man. 

"I didn't know you were in town until Bailey told me you told them to pick up the pace in their run."

"Yeah, I'm on spring break. This is my girlfriend, Lucy. I've been trying to teach her rugby but she won't listen to me." She smiles playfully at her girl.

The coach looks scandalized and pulls up a chair to regale Lucy with all of Kara's rugby exploits. Even the time she cracked one of the benches with a harsh kick after a loss her freshman year.

"Well, that's how we figured out that the wood was rotting." She rubs her neck and smiles that Danvers smile that's always been Kara's tell.

The time passes and Jeremiah asks for the check. Ronnie, the owner, comes over and sits down in the chair Coach Owens left empty.

"It's on the house tonight.”

Kara looks at the older woman. "Miss Veronica, I can't let you do that. I all but ordered the entire menu." She gets her wallet out of her pocket.

"Consider it a thank you in advance for you and your lovely girlfriend's service." Kara and Lucy flush.

"But--" Kara starts again.

"I will hear none of it, Kara Danvers. It's on the house or I won't serve you chocolate pecan pie again."

Kara's eyes widen and the Danvers' jaws drop. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do not test me young lady."

Kara snorts. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." Kara and Lucy leave a tip big enough to cover the bill anyway.

Kara and Lucy elect on walking back to the house. They make their way down to the beach and walk just above where the waves break against the sand.

Kara sits on the sand and pulls Lucy into her lap.

"I'm going to miss this town," Kara whispers into the wind.

"What do you mean, Kara? We still have two years before graduation. We have plenty of holidays between now and then. You can always come back."

Kara hangs her head. "I know, Luce. It's just, Miss Veronica got me thinking about after our graduation."

Lucy rests her forehead on Kara's shoulder. "You've decided on a MOS haven't you?"

Kara nods. 

"55 Alpha?" Lucy asks jokingly.

Kara laughs. "No, baby. There's only room for one lawyer between us, and that's you. JAG isn't for me."

"I know." Lucy smiles and presses her lips softly against Kara's.

"So, what did you decide?"

Kara swallows. "18 Alpha." 

Lucy closes her eyes and tries to recall what MOS it is. Her eyes finally open. "Special Forces."

"Yeah." 

They sit quietly in the sand. They let the implications wash over them. They are mentally preparing themselves for what is going to happen two years into the future. It is overwhelming.

"Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"One day at a time, okay?"

"Okay. Come one, let's head back before they release the hound."

"You guys have a dog? I didn't see it."

Kara rises to her feet and extends her hand out to Lucy. 

"No," she laughs. "I'm talking about Alex. She's always been my biggest protector."

"You're worth protecting, Kara." They walk back hand in hand. They're walking up the driveway when the door opens.

"Where have you been, Kara?" Alex whispers as not to wake up her parents. Kara doesn't answer until she's in hearing distance.

"Walk on the beach. We lost track of time." She tries to brush past her sister and head up the stairs. She's stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She can shrug it off if she wants to. She can do a lot of things if she wanted. But she doesn't. She stands still and looks over her shoulder. She can read the concern there like book.

"I'm okay. I’m just tired. I'll see you tomorrow for the spring festival.”

"Okay, Kara. Goodnight." She gives her sister a small kiss on the cheek. "Night, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Alex."

The spring festival is a flurry of floats, tents, vendors, and rides. Kara and Lucy get lost in the crowd and finally relax. They don't have to worry about anything. No classes, no PT tests, no land nav, no obstacle course. They walk hand in hand down Main Street and stop to look at the vendors. Kara insists on buying Lucy a watch with the Marauders crest engraved on the back. She smiles at the vendor, Mr. Johnson, the biggest booster for the rugby team. She turns to Lucy.

"So you always have me with you." Lucy leans up and kisses her as Kara is fastening it around her wrist. A flash pulls them out of their little bubble. They look to the side.

"Send it to me, Lex."

"You got it, little sis."

Their day passes in a similar state of bliss. They ride the Ferris Wheel and the cyclone that makes Kara smile bright enough to power the entire campus back at the Point. It reminds her of flying and it gives her a sense of freedom. 

The next day is a Monday and Kara insists on crashing in on the Marauders practice. Lucy can't bring herself to say no to either Kara and Coach Owens when they both look like puppies. Maybe one day she'll tell Kara that.

That's how Lucy Lane finds herself in a set of Kara's old rugby practice uniforms—back when she played wing freshman year—and actually plays rugby. She makes a decent wing, with her small size and speed making her ideal for the position. She finds herself enjoying it even if she does get tackled a few times. Lucy likes the concept of falling on your ass, only to get back up and knock someone else down. She laughs most of the hits off until the last one. 

Kara and Coach Owens tear into the forward sophomore for the dirty hit. It was a strong high tackle that resulted in a bad landing for both players. The newcomers now understand why Kara is a legend. She is a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the field.

Kara turns back and carries Lucy of the field and wraps her throbbing ankle herself. 

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I shouldn't have let that happen."

Lucy cups her cheek and tilts her head up to look into her guilt filled eyes.

"It's okay, babe. Honestly. I knew what I was getting into."

Alex is furious when they get home. 

"I will lay into that little fucker."

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll be right as rain soon enough."

The Danvers spend the rest of the day indoors watching movies. Lucy had never felt more at peace.

The week passes faster than either girl wants but Kara has to be back by Thursday to play Saturday's game. 

So they leave.

Jeremiah hugs them as tight as possible and Lucy feels much like Kara. She feels like she's found another family with the Danvers. Eliza sends them off with a promise to overnight Ronnie's chocolate pecan pie as soon as they get back to New York. Alex gives them a firm hug and a promise to tease them even more over their combined cuteness.

Both soldiers scowl at being called cute. Alex just laughs to prove her point.

Kara and Lucy hold hands all the way to the airport, through security and even on the plane. They hold on to each other like lifelines in the storm.

It's back to reality.

It's back to rugby and formations. It's back to land nav and PT. It's back to classes and egotistical classmates. It's back to acting like enemies.

Kara's game on Saturday is like none other. It's her best game to date. They beat the other team by a good 35 points. Kara herself scored two tries from breakaways and took down several opponents. She's the happiest she's ever been. She can hear Lucy cheering, and it's one of the sunniest days New York has had.

She remains on Cloud Nine through the rest of the spring and through the summer.

The tests come and go and she and Lucy continue to grapple for the number one spot. At the end of the year the list reads,

**Lane, L.**

**Danvers, K.**

They drive to Jersey to celebrate. Kara assures that no, she did not let her win. Lucy beat her fair and square. Well, as fair as an alien pretending to be a human can be. 

August rolls around and kicks off their third year. They see each other even less than before. Now they are taking classes specifically for their MOS. They only have Advanced Leadership in common. 

They remain true to their tradition and work harder to best the other. They train and study, study and train. October rolls around and Kara takes Lucy back to the obstacle course. They run through it again. By now, they can do it blindfolded. Kara wonders if she will try it one day.

"It's been a year since we ran this for the first time, Luce. I think that was the day I fell in love with you. I don't think I've ever been happier. I never thought I'd get the chance to fall in love." Kara reaches up to rub the back of her neck.

"I think I fell in love you that day too, Kara. You sparked something in me. I couldn't get enough. I couldn't wait to see your eyes again. I swear I can see the stars in them."

"Happy anniversary, love." They kiss and then turn around to do the O-course back to front.

They work their way through their classes. Their grades rival their physical prowess. Kara becomes somewhat of a hero on campus. She's leading the Knights to more victories than losses and it's like high school all over again. Only this time there is more resentment and it is more overt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
